This application relates to hand-operated utensils and, in particular, relates to utensils which assist in opening containers, such as bottles or the like. The application relates in particular to utensils in the nature of cork extracting devices for opening bottles, such as wine bottles, of the type which are closed with a cork.
Corkscrews are well known and a wide variety of corkscrews and utensils including corkscrews have heretofore been provided. However, many such devices are difficult and/or uncomfortable to use. Many devices provide no effective means for properly centering a corkscrew relative to the associated cork to be removed and many prior devices are uncomfortable to use, particularly for persons suffering with arthritis or the like. Also, many prior devices are not well suited for opening bottles of the type wherein the cork and bottle neck are covered with a foil wrapper or the like, providing no effective means to facilitate removal of the foil. Furthermore, prior cork extracting devices of the type which have a receptacle designed to receive the end of the bottle neck therein, have not heretofore been easily adaptable for use with different sizes or styles of bottle necks.
This application discloses a cork extracting device which avoids the disadvantages of prior such devices while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important aspect is the provision of a cork extracting device which is readily adaptable for receiving different size bottle necks therein.
A still further aspect is the provision of a device of the type set forth, which is easy and comfortable to use.
Another aspect is the provision of a cork extracting device which facilitates centering on the neck of a closed bottle to be opened.
A still further aspect is the provision of a device of the type set forth, which facilitates removal of the foil wrapper of a corked wine bottle.